Sunday
by Dark K. Sly
Summary: São nos detalhes que mora o amor. I love you in the morning, when you still hungover.


**Disclaimer: Ninguém me pertence, mas se me pertencessem eu ia fazer eles assim, felizes e juntinhos. Com certos períodos mais macabros, mas, no geral, assim. ;)**

**A música também não é minha, se chama **_**Sunday, do Bloc Party.**_** Coisa foufa!**

* * *

_Sunday_

O sol entra pela janela e me faz fechar ainda mais os olhos. Ah, por favor, alguém _desligue_ o sol, porque ele me incomoda muito. Quem inventou a luz do sol nunca bebeu firewhisky. Percebo alguma coisa me incomodando muito, e que não deixa meu braço esquerdo se mexer e isso, Merlin, isso dói. Embora não tanto quanto a minha cabeça, com certeza, mas dói.

_Heavy night, it was a heavy night  
Feels like we've come back from the dead  
Heavy night, it was a heavy night  
I cannot remember what I said (to anyone)_

Eu me atrevo a abrir minimamente os olhos e tentar identificar o que é o peso sobre meu braço. Não consigo ver muito bem, o sol me atrapalha e a falta dos óculos dificulta bastante as coisas, mas consigo divisar cabelos claros sobre a minha pele, e o peso morto sobre meu pobre braço dormente resmunga quando me estico para pegar meus óculos. Antes de qualquer outra coisa, apenas tenho consciência de que beber demais não é uma coisa boa. Se não é bom para mim, e eu sou uma pessoa matutina, eu realmente não quero saber o que o loiro que repousa esticado na cama, me confinando a um cantinho, muito junto a ele, vai fazer quando acordar. Tudo culpa dele. Ninguém mandou me desafiar a beber. Eu não gosto de perder.

_If we get up now, we can catch the afternoon  
Watch the under-fifteens playing football in the park  
Let's sleep in St. Leonard's on this alcoholic day  
We're doing the best with what we've got_

Considero seriamente a possibilidade de acordá-lo só para deixá-lo mais irritado. Ia me fazer rir. Ele sempre me faz rir. E sempre se irrita com isso. E isso me faz rir mais ainda. E deixa o Ron de bom humor também. O que o irrita ainda mais. É um círculo vicioso. E eu adoro. E ele também. Me contenho. Afinal, era nosso aniversário ontem... Tínhamos que comemorar. Eu devia tirar uma foto dele nesse estado, assim, ano que vem ele não vai beber tanto... Parece que ele ouve meus pensamentos e abre os olhos cinzas, mais do que nunca parecendo um céu nublado pelo sono, pela dor de cabeça que eu sei que partilhamos, e pelo mau-humor de me ver acordando mais cedo do que ele.

_I love you in the morning  
When you're still hungover  
I love you in the morning  
When you're still strung out  
I love you in the morning_

Ele fecha os olhos novamente e se estica lenta e preguiçosamente, demorando-se no gesto, e faz uma nova tentativa de abrir os olhos. Sem muito sucesso, mas já é um começo. Penso em pedir para ele sair de cima de meu braço, mas não sei se é uma boa idéia. Os olhos semicerrados me encaram com um ar de mau-humor redobrado. Deixo minha cabeça cair ao lado da dele, no travesseiro que ele me roubou durante a noite e deixo toda a minha dor transparecer em meu rosto. Se ele achar que eu estou bem, vai pedir pra eu fazer café. Eu quero café, mas eu não vou fazê-lo.

_I work hard all week, and so do you  
We deserve to let off some steam  
Less orthodox creeping  
We need to rage through this life_

Nos deixamos ficar assim pela cama, a respiração dele é lenta e ritmada, e a minha acaba entrando no mesmo ritmo, apesar da dor incômoda no braço. Me mexo, desconfortável, e Draco resmunga. Vira de lado na cama e me puxa para cima de seu peito, resmungando algo que soa como "fica quieto e dorme, cicatriz". Deixo meus olhos fecharem e penso que temos que levantar. Fazer algo para comer, sair para a rua, e preparar o trabalho para amanhã. Mas o calor do corpo dele, e a respiração compassada que bagunça meus cabelos, me impede. Eu fico. O silêncio é nosso companheiro. Conseguimos ficar em silêncio. E isso nos faz bem.

_There might be ones who are smarter than you  
That have the right answers, that wear better shoes  
Forget about those melting icecaps  
We're doing the best with what we've got_

Lembro os nossos primeiros dias e nossos primeiros beijos. Nem os melhores, nem os mais quentes, mas os primeiros, os que nos levaram até onde estamos hoje, as primeiras brigas que fortaleceram o que sentimos, as primeiras lutas lado a lado, seja para Ron parar de chamá-lo de doninha, seja para Pansy parar de me chamar de testa rachada. A vida não é perfeita, mas é o melhor que podemos ter. Meu desejo por café aumenta e eu levanto, fazendo Draco reclamar, sonolento, mas me deixar ir. Olho para trás, da porta, e vejo um sorriso travesso atravessar seu rosto, antes de virar-se para meu travesseiro e enterrar o rosto nele. Eu perdi a batalha do café. Mais uma vez.

_I love you in the morning  
When you're still hungover  
I love you in the morning  
When you're still strung out_

A cozinha parece um outro planeta e minha cabeça gira o tempo todo, até sentir, finalmente, a cafeína começar a fazer seu efeito. Sirvo uma outra xícara e volto decidido para o quarto. Ninguém mais me tira de lá até o fim do dia. Ponto final. Chego na porta e encontro Draco olhando fixamente para mim, como se estivesse esperando eu entrar com sua xícara. Um dia eu ainda crio coragem e não trago o café dele, só para ver o que ele faz. Sento ao seu lado na cama e ele me puxa pela nuca e me beija longamente, dizendo que o café está ótimo, e só então pega sua xícara. Pensando bem, eu vou passar o resto da vida trazendo café para ele, eu sei disso.

_When I'm with you, I am calm  
A pearl in your oyster  
Head on my chest, a silent smile  
A private kind of happiness_

Nos escoramos nos travesseiros e deixamos o tempo passar por nós, tomando nosso café e vendo o sol brincar com as formas das cortinas, por causa do vento que entra pela janela aberta. De quem foi a idéia de dormirmos com a janela aberta? Ah, sim, foi minha. Eu gosto de janelas abertas. Draco gosta de cortinas pesadas. Eu gosto de vento, Draco prefere chuva. Eu gosto de chocolate, Draco prefere café. Eu gosto do verão, Draco prefere o inverno. Eu amo Draco. E Draco me ama. Opostos. E imperfeitos. E felizes.

_You see, giant proclamations  
Are all very well  
But our love is louder than words_

Ele parece ler meus pensamentos mais uma vez, e puxa minha cabeça para seu peito de novo, suspirando, com algo que só posso ler como contentamento. Meus olhos se fecham e ele beija meus cabelos, enquanto coloca nossas xícaras sobre a mesa de cabeceira e deita mais uma vez, levando-me junto com ele. Nos ajeitamos pela cama e eu me sinto resvalar para o sono. No limiar entre consciência e inconsciência eu sorrio ao sentir as mãos finas e frias acariciarem meu rosto e minhas costas, enquanto me aconchego mais ao peito dele, e sorrio, quase adormecido. Ele nunca disse que me ama. Nem tampouco eu disse isso a ele. Nós sabemos. E isso é mais do que suficiente.

_When I'm with you, I am calm  
A pearl in your oyster  
Head on my chest, a silent smile  
A private kind of happiness_

A maneira como eu faço o café, como ele me aconchega para dormir, como eu não falo quando ele está lendo, como ele me deixa em silêncio quando estou preocupado, o jeito com que eu o beijo pela manhã, como ele retribui contente, por mais cedo que seja, a maneira como tenta não brigar com Ron, a facilidade com que converso com Blaise, o brilho nos olhos cinzas quando me vê. O sorriso que não consigo conter quando o encaro. Isso fala mais que palavras, diz mais que declarações, proclama mais do que discursos. Felicidade que aparece em tudo e em cada detalhe. Penso que temos que levantar e fazer algo para comer, sair para a rua, preparar o trabalho para amanhã. Mas ouço trovões, e o sol se vai. Começa a chover e Draco sorri, quando ouve meu muxoxo descontente. "Dia de ficar na cama, Potter". Eu sorrio. É domingo. "Dia de ficar na cama, Malfoy".

* * *

**N.A: sim, outra flufizinha e foufa e curta. Nem perguntem. Reação ao que ando lendo.**

**Twiiiiiiiiin!!!! –aperta- Brigada por aturar (e causar) meus surtos de excesso de glicose!**

**Espero que tenham curtido!**

**R E V I E W !**


End file.
